


revelation

by kkulbear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Cancer, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Cancer, Sad Ending, no one dies in it though so at least i didn't kill off chanyeol in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbear/pseuds/kkulbear
Summary: In which Chanyeol has just one day before everything he had ever known would change.





	revelation

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hey... my bad on writing angst for chanbaek again but i promise you that i'll write them fluff after i finish don't stop or something... i've actually had this idea for a while now, it's just been kind of floating in my head and i finally got around to writing it, so i hope you enjoy it :]

It was late in Chanyeol’s twenty fourth year on a cool autumn afternoon that he had been diagnosed with terminal cancer. He can remember vividly the day that he got the call from his doctor; Chanyeol had avidly been awaiting his test results, however he had thrown himself into his work as a chemistry teacher. Brooding, grading papers, and aimlessly making power points for a group of zombie-like students to take notes from the following week. It was amidst grading one of his student’s papers, drawing the immaculate red X over an incorrect answer when the sound of his phone ringing led him to draw the tail astray, making an awkward check mark. He picked up his phone as a woman sounding overly perky chimed in before he could even say Hello.

“Hello, this is a call regarding Mr. Park, your test results are in from the PET scan we ran on you about a week ago, I was hoping you’d be able to come in and discuss it with us as soon as possible.” She hung on the last word, awaiting Chanyeol’s response.

“Of course, I can come in right now.” He said, holding his cell phone with his shoulder. He hung up and slid on his black jacket, putting together his belongings and racing out the door with keys in hand. 

Chanyeol arrived in the medical pavilion speedier than he ever had, and the truth was that he was quite scared of what the PET scan results would yield. He got out of the car and leaned against the door for a moment, the ache in his hip had returned and surged through his whole body. This wasn’t necessarily normal for a person his age, Chanyeol was fresh out of college and that’s the reason my doctor advised him to get a scan. He wasn’t involved in any sports that would cause his hip to hurt, and he also didn’t have arthritis. So, the C word was brought up and she told him to get a PET scan; so he did.

Chanyeol pressed on against the hip ache and walked into the waiting room, signing in and waiting nervously until they called his name.

“Park Chanyeol?” they called out, he was up and moving before they even got the entirety of his name out. 

A young nurse took his vitals and told him to wait, the doctor would be in in a moment, and she stepped in almost as soon as the nurse stepped out.

“Hey, Chanyeol, how are you doing today?” said Doctor Lee. She was a small mousy woman with big glasses that dwarfed her face. Her long black hair was tied into a messy ponytail. 

Doctor Lee didn’t smile, she was stalling. She didn’t want to tell Chanyeol that he was going to die.

“I’m all right, my test results?” Chanyeol said, way too eager.

“Yes… come, get off of the table and sit with me please.”

Chanyeol hopped off of the table-- sending another surge of pain up his leg and through his body-- and sat in a chair across from Doctor Lee. She had his file clutched in her hand and she laid it flat on the counter next to her.

“Chanyeol… I’m so sorry to have to tell you this but the test we ran did not yield good results.”

Chanyeol blinked, taking a few deep breaths. “What do you mean?”

“The test showed that you were in the advanced stages of bone cancer. Stage IV Osteosarcoma.” She said. The words bounced off of him and around the room, almost like they were made of rubber; fake words. “The only thing that we can really do now is try to shrink the tumors we found in your body with chemo and radiation.”

“I— what does this mean?” Chanyeol didn’t know what else to say.

“Osteosarcoma is a cancer that attacks your bones, however, left untreated it can spread to other parts of your body. On your PET scan we noticed that the cancer has started to spread to to your vital organs. I’ve got it set up where we can start your treatment tomorrow. We need to try to take care of this as soon as possible.” She said.

Chanyeol immediately put his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, which would be gone in no time if he started treatments. He had seen cancer patients and what the radiation and chemo did to them. Chanyeol wanted to shave his head as soon as possible. He would not  _ lose  _ his hair. Chanyeol’s body would soon turn frail and he’d be reduced to nothing. Everything swirled around his head. He knew he’d be dead within six months.

“There’s nothing you can do. I know there isn’t. Chemo isn’t going to work and radiation is just going to make me lose my hair. I’ve seen this in other people. I don’t want treatment. I’d rather die as me than die a hollow version of myself.” Chanyeol had seen people who were going through chemo and radiation on their last days. They weren’t even capable of forming a coherent sentence, a lot of them slip into comas, even. The voice that came from him was now foreign; he didn’t recognize it as his own.

“I’m sorry—,” Chanyeol cut her off before she could get any further.

“Don’t apologize to me. I refuse to give in and bring capital to a corporation that feeds on the hope of the weak.” Honestly, Chanyeol didn’t know what the fuck he had just said… he was upset, reasonably so, and he didn’t want to die hooked up to some machine with drugs pumping into him so fast that he didn’t know what was happening. And with that, Chanyeol stormed out of the doctor’s office and straight home.

Baekhyun was there waiting for him, Chanyeol couldn’t bear the news, he fucking couldn’t knowing what it would do to him. Baekhyun was the only thing that was on his mind once he could properly think again… When he died, he would be leaving Baekhyun behind and he couldn’t even fathom what would happen without him and everything he would miss out on. All the plans they made, everything they had ever talked about doing in the future was thrown out the window in an instant. Chanyeol stared blankly at his front door as he replayed a conversation he’d had with Baekhyun just months before… But those months felt so far away in this moment. 

Chanyeol had laid in bed with Baekhyun tucked tightly in his arms, his chin resting on the top of his head as they talked. They were naked both mentally and physically just talking about their future and how happy they were going to be when they could just get their life up and running. How they were going to be able to move out of their small apartment soon and live the white picket fenced life they always wanted. 

 

_ “We could adopt a baby, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol had said. _

_ “Our baby would be so cute. She’d have your nose and my eyes and everyone would love her so much. Oh Chanyeol, can we please adopt a baby?” Baekhyun shifted himself around so he could look Chanyeol in the eyes. They both exchanged smiles and Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun softly on the lips. _

_ “It’s all I’ve ever wanted. A happy little family. Especially with you.” Chanyeol tightened his grip around Baekhyun, pulling him closer and starting to play with his hair. _

_ “You’re all I’ve ever wanted, I love you so much.” _

_ “I love you more, Baekhyun.” _

 

Chanyeol felt tears trickling down his cheeks as the door came back into focus. He had to go in there and face the love of his life… he had to tell him that he wasn’t going to survive to adopt a baby or to make it out of their shithole apartment. He was going to miss all of it and he fucking hated himself for it. If only he had gone to the doctor sooner or if he was just someone other than himself then he wouldn’t have to put Baekhyun through this and he wouldn’t have to face death this early in his life.

He finally pushed himself through the door and he hoped that Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to see right through his mask like he always did, but to be fair Chanyeol’s front was always see through. Chanyeol prayed that Baekhyun would just think that everything was fine so that he could have at least one more day that held some semblance of being normal before everything went to hell. Just one day…

But Chanyeol’s time had run out. He had to do this today, there was no other choice. 

Chanyeol pushed his way into their apartment to see Baekhyun flitting around the kitchen, almost as if he were a hummingbird flying around flowering buds and collecting nectar. A small banner had been hung above the archway that led into the kitchen from the living room. Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun had made it himself and the banner made the realisation hit him that it was his birthday… With everything going on he had completely forgotten that this day, twenty three years ago, he was brought into the world. And twenty three years after his birth, he learned he was going to die.  _ Fitting _ . Chanyeol let a deep breath rattle from his lungs as he savoured his last moments of normalcy, just watching Baekhyun cook with his back to him. Chanyeol was going to ruin  _ everything. _

He shut the door behind him, causing Baekhyun to turn around. Baekhyun’s face lit up as he saw his husband standing there, so excited to see that he was finally home. Chanyeol mustered up a smile, keeping his front for the time being but Chanyeol wanted this to be over as soon as possible. 

Baekhyun sensed that something was wrong-- he was always able to. Especially since Chanyeol’s smile had come out as a pained expression.

“Chanyeol? What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol closed the space between them quickly. He rested his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and pressed his lips against his forehead before he laid his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and wrapped his arms around his torso.

“I forgot today was my birthday.” He said, his words getting muffled.

“Is that why you look like you walked into a murder scene?”   _ Fuck, if only you knew…  _ Chanyeol lifted his head, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek and still holding him close while scanning their apartment with his eyes.

“Yeah, baby, it just surprised me is all. You did all this for me?” Chanyeol wasn’t really surprised. In fact, he’d be surprised if Baekhyun hadn’t pulled out all the stops for his birthday-- he did this every year since they had met.

“Of course I did. I even ordered your favourites and a tres leches cake, just how you like it.”

Chanyeol eyed the galbi and tonkatsu that was laid out on the counter next to a huge white cake with plump red strawberries adorning the top. His eyes wandered over to their small table that barely had enough room to fit the two of them when they ate, there were neatly wrapped boxes in chic slick black wrapping paper sitting there.

“Are those for me?” Chanyeol’s face lit up, almost as if he was forgetting about everything that had happened in the past two hours. As if he wasn’t going to die in a few months. But hey, he had a few presents and his favourite food all his for the taking and fuck, if he was going to die anyway, then what’s the point in brooding. Baekhyun hadn’t pressed him further for looking distraught, so this was his chance, Chanyeol had one more day.

“Of course they are, dummy.” Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol’s hand away from the boxes as he prodded at them, pushing  _ too  _ hard at the paper urging it to burst and reveal its contents. “Wait until we eat.” Baekhyun whined. 

Chanyeol huffed, stepping over to the counter and eyed the food sitting there, his stomach growling audibly as he looked on at it. He looked down at his wrist, checking his watch. It was already five thirty which meant he still had a few good hours left. Everything would change after tonight and nothing could ever be the same again.

“Come here, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol turned back toward him, making grabby hands and reaching his arms out toward him.

Baekhyun was in his arms in an instant. Chanyeol ran his fingers along the underside of his jaw, tilting his head up and connecting their lips. He felt the electric buzz that was always there when he kissed Baekhyun. It was like a thousand tiny sparks were running through his lips. Baekhyun melted into his arms and let himself go, he felt at home in Chanyeol’s arms and there was no place that either of them would rather be in this moment. They broke apart and Chanyeol ran his hands from Baekhyun’s shoulders to his fingertips, lacing their fingers that fit together perfectly.

“Let’s eat.”

 

***

 

Dinner went by rather quickly, Chanyeol had practically inhaled his food. He ate a lot anyways but he hadn’t eaten that day so to say he was starving would be an understatement. Once they had finished eating, Baekhyun finally let Chanyeol break into the presents. Baekhyun was meticulous, the presents had a certain order in which they had to be opened, starting with the smallest of the three and going from there.

“You’re never going to guess what I got you, not in a million years.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, picking up the first box which was about the size of a peach. “Um, I bet I can. Do you know how good I am at guessing these things, Byun Baekhyun? I knew what it was as soon as my fingers touched the box.”

“Yeah? Then what is it?” Baekhyun snaatched the box away from Chanyeol as he was about to rip open into it. 

“I don’t want to make you feel bad by choosing such an obvious gift, Hyunnie. Please just give me the box, i’ve waited all day for this.” Chanyeol was pouting.

“You said you forgot your birthday, wise ass.” Baekhyun placed the box back in Chanyeol’s outstretched hands and let him rip it open. Chanyeol stared down at the gift, holding it in his hands and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“A tiny stuffed bunny? Am I missing something here?” The beady eyes stared back at him before they flitted to Baekhyun’s.

“It’ll make sense in a minute, go on and open the next box, the middle one there.”

Chanyeol sat down the small bunny and grabbed the second box which was short but wide. He lifted the top off of it and took out a rectangular item that was wrapped in tissue paper and taped along the seams. Chanyeol ripped up the side and grasped the spines of two books stack on top of each other, one much skinnier than the other, pulling them out from their paper confines. Chanyeol flipped them over, the skinny book on top-- a copy of  _ Goodnight Moon.  _

“What… What is this, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s heart dropped as he looked at the second book-- it was much, much thicker than the copy of  _ Goodnight Moon  _ and printed paperback. He ran his fingers over the raised letters on the cover.

_ 1001 Baby Names. _

“Can you guess?”

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant Baekhyun? Who’s the father?”

“Shut the fuck-- just open the last box, you’re ruining it.”

Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled the last box to rest on the table in front of him. The box was considerably lighter than the previous, but the biggest out of the three. He unwrapped it just enough to get the lid off. When he lifted it away, pink and blue balloons floated to the ceiling and left only one thing sitting lonely in the bottom of the box. Chanyeol’s hands quivered as he reached inside, pulling out a folder that resembled the one that held his death sentence. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind until that stupid folder had shown up. He opened it, looking at papers inside but not absorbing any of it as his eyes scrolled over the text.

“What is this, Baekhyun?” He asked again. Baekhyun pulled a chair up to sit in front of Chanyeol. He took the folder out of his hands and set it on the table, replacing it with his own. His skin was warm against Chanyeol’s cold fingers and palms.

“I’ve been working to find this for a while… I’ve done a lot of searching and I think I found a surrogate who can carry the baby.  _ Our  _ baby, Yeol. I’ve already done some briefing stuff with her and she gave me those papers which is just a promise that our spot is held and she won’t take anyone else unless we say that we don’t want it. All we have to do is pay her and do all the medical stuff. We’re going to have a baby, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol ran his thumbs over the backs of Baekhyun’s hands, staring into his eyes as he tried to absorb what he had just been told. Baekhyun’s smile was so big that his eyes had started to disappear behind his cheeks. Chanyeol’s face was blank but he felt the tears that welled up in his eyes, a mixture of the utmost joy and the terrible gut wrenching sorrow that clung to him.

“Oh, fuck, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, his voice shaking. He couldn’t control his cries, opening his mouth to say anything was a mistake, he should’ve kept his fucking mouth closed. He covered his face with his hands, wiping his cheeks with his fingers before rubbing his wet eyes. He felt his body shake as he took nearly violent breaths in, trying to calm himself down.

“Well shit, babe, I didn’t know this would make you cry this much… Are you okay?” Baekhyun stood up, bringing himself closer to Chanyeol. He wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his tear-stained face into Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun hugged his head, touching his silky hair and letting it slip through his fingers. “It’s okay, Chanyeol. We’re going to have a baby… I can’t believe it, we’re finally going to have a baby like we always wanted.”

_ Fuck, he’s making this a thousand times harder than it already should be.  _

Chanyeol pulled himself together the best that he could, looking up at Baekhyun who was already looking down at him. He felt a rush of warmth in his cheeks and his heart was beating fast.

“I love you so fucking much, Baekhyun. I’m sorry,” Chanyeol reached behind him, grabbing a napkin from the table and wiping his face with it, removing the traces of sorrow from his visage. 

“I love you, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun was cutting the cake before Chanyeol had put it together that he had even moved from in front of him and his hip was aching terribly from being seating for too long, the dull reminder that was like a big expiration tag sticking in him. He extended his leg out, pushing it against the floor and feeling the slightest relief when the pressure was off of the joint.

“Your hip is still bothering you? Did the doctor ever call you back about it?” Baekhyun rounded the table, placing a slice of cake in front of Chanyeol.

“Mmh, it's nothing baby. Just from sitting for too long, I guess.” He smiled up at Baekhyun as he took his seat, a slice of cake also sitting in front of him.

“Do you have any name ideas? Anything that, like, sticks out to you yet?”

“I really want to name her Haneul-- if we have a girl, I mean. I’ve always liked that name. It’s pretty and since we’re going to have a pretty baby, I figure it’ll fit.”

“What if we have a boy?”

“I didn’t think that far, honestly. I know we’re both hoping for a daughter.” Chanyeol looked down at his plate. He didn’t know why he liked tres leches so much anymore, it was just soggy cake with fruit on it. He had nearly destroyed it just by poking at it whilst it rested on his plate, not taking a single bite to his mouth. “How do you think you’d be able to handle her on your own?” Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from asking the question. He knew he’d be fucking dead before their baby was ever even born with his six month life expectancy. He’d never even get to see her face.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You know… if anything ever happened to me or something.”

“I really don’t want to talk about that, Yeol. That’s dark.” Chanyeol nodded and looked back down at his cake. “Are you sure you’re okay, Chanyeol? You haven’t eaten any of your cake…” Baekhyun had a worried tone in his voice, along, of course, with a worried expression.

“I’m fine… I’m just not hungry. You made a lot of food.” Baekhyun blinked at him, a confused expression present.

“You’re a bottomless pit.”

“I think it’s nerves. This is a big thing, Baek.” As much as Chanyeol loved food, he really could never eat when he was nervous. The feeling in the pit of his stomach put him in mind of the first time he ever laid eyes on Baekhyun. 

 

_ Chanyeol, oddly enough, was terrified of needles and during his third year of college, he had come down with pneumonia. And honestly, it wouldn’t have gotten as bad as it did if Chanyeol had just bucked up and went to the doctor like he was supposed to so that he could get medicine… but he kept brushing it off, saying “Oh, it’ll eventually go away on its own, it’s fine!” _

_ It was not fine. _

_ It got to the point where he had to be hospitalised. His roommate had finally called an ambulance when Chanyeol was laying in his bed, wheezing and struggling to breathe where his lungs had gotten inflamed from the illness-- Chanyeol put up a fight the whole way, trying to say he was fine and that it would pass because he knew that hospitals meant needles, hospitals were scary. Ultimately, the EMS driver won, loading Chanyeol in the back on a stretcher with an oxygen mask strapped to his face. _

_ Hospital’s had always made Chanyeol uncomfortable since his grandmother had gotten sick years ago when he was only six years old. He remembers the monotonous beeps coming from the machine that she was hooked up to, oxygen nubs stuck in her nose and an endless amount of tubes stuck in her arms and hands. That was the first run-in that Chanyeol had with cancer. She had one that Chanyeol couldn’t remember the name of for the life of him but it had eaten her up just as his would eat him up. He remembers how hollow and frail she looked… it didn’t look like his grandmother and the image before him when he was that six year old kid terrified him, seeing her bald head and dark eyes… The thought still gave him chills. _

_ He was given a bed in the intensive care unit since his pneumonia had gotten so bad, they hooked him up to oxygen and then the trouble came-- they needed to put an IV in his arm so he could receive fluids and antibiotics to be cured. Chanyeol more or less flipped the fuck out, sending himself into an anxiety attack because of how terrified he was. The hospital staff left him alone for the time being, but he heard them talking about sending in the student who was really good with the kids.  _

_ Chanyeol leaned back in the bed, resting against the stiff pillows that he was given. The oxygen was making him feel better, less lightheaded since he could get oxygen more easily. His eyes had fluttered shut until he heard someone rustling the curtain around his bed, stepping into his space. He looked up, seeing a boy in black scrubs. He couldn’t have been much younger then Chanyeol since he was working here. He had heavy-rimmed glasses that were low on his nose, he looked over them at Chanyeol with a pink stuffed bunny tucked under his arm. _

_ “You’re the kid who’s afraid of needles?” his voice rose with every word. _

_ “I… I guess so.” Chanyeol said, his voice muffled from the mask over his mouth and nose. _

_ “I-- well, I guess I’ll just-- you know your chart says you’re twenty you should be over your trypanophobia by now?” _

_ “It’s embarrassing enough that you brought a stuffed bunny with you, do you really have to lecture me about my needle fear.” Chanyeol’s eyes flitted to the rabbit and back to the boys eyes. _

_ “I can get rid of it if you--” _

_ “No, I want it.” Chanyeol reached his hand out, taking the pink bunny from him and clutching it as the boy came closer to him. He picked up the tube with the butterfly needle sticking out of the end. He removed the guard, reaching for Chanyeol’s arm. _

_ “Make a fist for me, please. I just want to see how strong you are, can you squeeze your fist for me?” The boys voice was sweet and Chanyeol squeezed his fist. “What’s your name?” _

_ “I’m Chanyeol. P-Park Chanyeol.” he stuttered when the boy slipped an elastic band around his bicep, tying it up and squeezing his arm uncomfortably. _

_ “My name’s Byun Baekhyun, it's nice to meet you, Park Chanyeol. I’m a medical student at the local college but they think I’m really good with kids who don’t like needles, so far today I’ve been three for three and not a single one of them cried, do you want to make me four for four?” _

_ Chanyeol blinked at him, the way he was speaking should’ve been condescending since he was speaking to him like he was five years old, but it was more comforting than anything. “Anything you want.” he said. _

_ Baekhyun tapped on Chanyeol's cubital fossa, searching for a vein. He unsheathed an alcohol wipe, running it over Chanyeol’s skin before discarding it and looking back up at Chanyeol. _

_ “Alright, Chanyeol, that bunny in your arms is afraid of needles too, you need to make sure that he doesn’t see this because it's going to scare him more than you. So I need you to squeeze your eyes shut real tight for me and he’ll do the same, okay?” _

_ Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut and he felt Baekhyun remove the band from his arm. “Baekhyun, I don’t think this is going to work.” _

_ “You can open your eyes, it's all over now.” Baekhyun put a piece of tape over the needle, hanging the bag on a hook next to Chanyeol’s bed. _

_ “What the fuck is this, I didn’t even feel anything?” _

_ “I guess that’s why they say I’m pretty good. Thanks for making it four for four, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun picked up a clipboard that Chanyeol didn’t realise had been there and turned, walking out Chanyeol’s sectioned off room whilst he clutched the pink bunny and kept his arm out straight. The needle didn’t hurt but he was afraid he would make it hurt by pushing it further into his arm… so he just laid back, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Byun Baekhyun. _

_ Chanyeol soon figured out that Baekhyun went to the same school as he did when he played their conversation back in his head. When Chanyeol was well enough to leave the hospital, he made it his goal to find him again and thank him for being so nice to him when he was being so difficult-- and also for the pink bunny that Chanyeol had lovingly named Min. But to be honest, Chanyeol just wanted to see him again regardless of the circumstances. He thought Baekhyun was pretty and Chanyeol always loved pretty boys. _

_ And the rest is history considering a few years later they were happily married and looking for a surrogate to have their baby. Life was good up until Chanyeol’s twenty fourth birthday. _

 

***

 

Chanyeol found himself running through the motions of life the rest of the night. Everything felt meaningless to him, none of this was going to be here tomorrow-- it  _ would _ be here physically but it would never exist in the same way that it did now. Chanyeol snapped out of his trance when he realised that he was half naked with Baekhyun pinned against their bed. Baekhyun was naked beneath him and he was grinding against him. It felt like a blur up until this point, Chanyeol just felt sick but he continued with what he was doing, soon finding himself out of his pants and between Baekhyun’s legs.

Chanyeol felt numb.

He loved Baekhyun, of course, but with the weight of the secret he was carrying on his shoulders, he felt defeated. Nothing felt right especially since he was holding this shit in. He kept a good front whilst he was inside his head, thinking about the next few months ahead of him… how much he was going to change from the illness and how it was inevitable that he was going to die.

“Yeol.... Yeollie… Chanyeol?” Baekhyun was calling for him breathlessly. He was pulled back to reality where the two were both covered in sweat, Baekhyun’s legs resting on Chanyeol’s thighs with their fingers laced together and Chanyeol’s dick tucked inside of him. 

“Y-yeah?” Chanyeol’s voice was doing the thing again. It was shaking and it didn’t feel like it was his own voice. 

“Are you okay?” it was the third time that Baekhyun had asked him that night. Chanyeol wasn’t okay… not by a longshot. His secret was eating him alive and his plan to keep it until tomorrow was slowly eating away at him, causing him to lose himself.

“I…” Chanyeol’s heart was thumping in his chest, he couldn’t keep this in anymore. It was all getting to be to much. “I’m not okay, Baekhyun.” tears started to slide down his cheeks again.

“What’s wrong? Baby, oh my god,” Baekhyun pulled himself up, removing Chanyeol from him and sitting on his knees. He pulled Chanyeol close to him, letting him cry on his shoulder.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, Baek.” his words were almost lost in his cries which were now sounding more like wails.

“Talk to me, what’s going on? What happened? It’s going to be okay, Yeol. Just talk to me.”

“The doctor called about the PET scan and I went to the office to talk to her before I came home today. She said I had bone cancer but… it spread fucking everywhere.” Chanyeol managed to get it out in a single breath before inhaling and letting out another sob.

“Cancer?” Baekhyun pulled back from Chanyeol, looking him in the eyes. Chanyeol felt cold and numb, like all the blood had drained from his body.

His last day was over.

There was no going back to anything that he had ever known.

“I’m dying, Baekhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave feedback of any kind, it fuels my life force heh.  
> find me!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/247yeol) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/rosyxuxi)


End file.
